


You are all mine now

by Caspertobyscott



Series: Dirty secret [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Coach Louis, M/M, One Shot, Student Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott





	You are all mine now

In Louis´s office.

Yes mr Tomlinson" Harry said as he walked in" you wanted to see me.  
Sit down Harry" Louis said as Harry sat down" care to tell what the hell you were doing on the field.  
Sure Niall played to me but Zac run to take it and almost hit me in my damn face" Harry said" so i pushed him before he could.  
You did and thanks to you he can´t play for weeks now" Louis said with a raise eyebrow" Harry you are off the team for now.  
WHAT you can´t" Harry spit out" i´m the captain.  
I can and i will" Louis said" Liam is as got as you.  
Please" Harry said as stand up and walked over to Louis sight of the table" that´s carp.  
What are you doing" Louis asks looking at Harry" no it´s not.  
We both know i´m the best on the team" Harry smirk" and i´ll seen the way you look at me.  
I have no idea what you talking about" Louis said" not a bit.  
Please Louis" Harry said as he leaned against him" i know you want to screw me as hard as you can.  
Harry get of me" Louis said and tried to push Harry of him" get of me.  
Why do you tried to fight it Louis" Harry smirk drity" we both know you want me.  
I don´t i.....i..., Louis said.  
Fuck me Louis i want you to fuck me hard right here on the table" Harry kissed Louis" take me.  
Louis kissed back and took Harry over the table and leaned over him as he kissed Harry with tongue.  
After a faw minutes Harry broke the kiss" take me babe take me hard" Harry said.  
Louis took Harry´s gym shorts of with his underwears and took his dick in his mouth.  
fuck yeah it´s good babe, Harry said.  
Louis sucked him harder.  
Shit fuck it´s good, Harry said.  
Louis smirk while sucking.  
God i´m coming, Harry said.  
Louis swollow all of it.  
Fuck it was way to good, Harry smirk.  
Good my turn, Louis said.  
Of course it is babe" Harry lay Louis down on the table and took Louis´s jeans and underwears down" someone is hot for me.  
Louis just looked at Harry.  
Harry smirk and took Louis´s dick in his mouth.  
God, Louis said.  
Harry sucked a little harder.  
Holy shit, Louis said couldn´t believe it were that good.  
Harry injoyed sucking his teacher of.  
I´m coming, Louis said.  
Harry swollow it all.  
Now i´m gonna take that ass, Louis said.  
Fuck it good and hard, Harry smirk.  
Just what i wanted to do, Louis said and put his dick into Harry.  
Fuck it´s big god it feels good, Harry said.  
Good, Louis said and begin to fuck Harry.  
Fuck it´s good fuuuck, Harry said.  
God fuck it´s good you feel so damn good, Louis said as he fuck Harry harder.  
Shit fuck me it´s good fuck me babe, Harry said.  
I am fucking you baby, Louis said as he fuck Harry harder.  
There right there, Harry said.  
Louis fucked Harry on his sput over and over again.  
Fuck i´m coming, Harry said as he com.  
Me to fuck, Louis said as he took himself out of Harry and com on him instead.  
God that were really good, Louis said.  
I know it were, Harry smirk.  
Take your clothes and this can never happen again understand, Louis said.  
i´ll take my clothes babe but this will happen again believe me, Harry smile.  
No it won´t Harry it was wrong, Louis said.  
How can something there feels so good be so wrong, Harry asks.  
Harry what just happen won´t happan again okay, Louis said.  
Louis i always get what i want and i want you, Harry smile.  
I´m not gay and i don´t know what happen and why i was turnd on like that but it won´t happen, Louis said.  
You may not be gay for other men or boys but you are for me" Harry smirk" and i have two years left here at this school and we will screw again it may not be here in the school but we will.  
I´m straight and yes you have two years left here but it don´t mean anything" Louis smirk" and i have a girlfriend.  
A girlfriend you just cheated on with me" Harry smile" what are you gonna tell her.  
I´ll find something out, Louis said.  
While you do that ohh wait you can´t because you will be thinking about my booty and the way you fuck me babe, Harry smirk.  
Are you trying to blackmailing me here, Louis ask.  
No i would never do that babe i´m just saying that were the best orgasme i ever had what about you, Harry smile.  
Damn it same here, Louis said annoyed.  
Look you may be straight but when it´s com to me your gay, Harry said.  
I´ll see you here tomorrow, Louis said.  
For what, Harry ask knowing what.  
For your booty and mouth, Louis smirk.  
You got it baby, Harry smile.  
Don´t tell anyone, Louis said.  
Don´t worry it´s out dirty secret and you are all mine now mr Tomlinson, Harry smirk.  
It´s only sex Harry nothing else, Louis said.  
We´ll see two years is a long time, Harry winked at louis and walked out.


End file.
